The Jim Henson Company/Jim Henson's Creature Shop
Jim Henson's Creature Shop is a special/visual effects company founded in 1979 by puppeteer Jim Henson, creator of The Muppets. The company is based out of Hollywood, California, United States, and, previously, Camden Town in London, United Kingdom, where they still maintain some facilities. Filmography :Notes * (+) = The Jim Henson Company * (*) = The Muppets * (%) = Henson Alternative Theatrical *''The Dark Crystal'' (+) (1982; Creature Effects) *''Dreamchild'' (1985; Creature Effects) *''Labyrinth'' (+) (1986; Creature Effects) *''L'Ours'' (1986; Creature Effects) *''The Witches'' (+) (1990; Creature Effects) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990; Creature Effects) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991; Creature Effects) *''The Polar Bear King'' (1991; Creature Effects) *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992; Creature Effects) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (+) (*) (1992; Visual Effects) *''The Flintstones'' (1994; Creature Effects) *''The Neverending Story III'' (1994; Creature Effects) *''Babe'' (1995; Creature Effects) *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' (1995; Creature Effects) *''Cutthroat Island'' (1995; Creature Effects) *''Loch Ness'' (1996; Creature Effects) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (+) (*) (1996; Minatures) *''Blood and Wine'' (1996; Creature Effects) *''Mary Reilly'' (1996; Motion Control Rig) *''The Phantom'' (1996; Costume Effects) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996; Creature Effects) *''The English Patient'' (1996; Prosthetics) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996; Creature Effects) *''Buddy'' (+) (1997; Creature Effects) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997; Creature Effects) *''Lost in Space'' (1998; Creature Effects / Performance Animation) *''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998; Creature Effects) *''Jack Frost'' (1998; Special Effects) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1999; Creature Design) *''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (1999; Digital Compositing) *''Mission to Mars'' (2000; Wire Removal) *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000; Creature Effects) *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (2000; Special Effects) *''Rat'' (+) (2000; Creature Effects) *''Birthday Girl'' (2001; Visual Effects) *''Le Pacte des loups'' (2001; Visual Effects) *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001; Creature Effects) *''Cats & Dogs'' (2001; Creature Effects) *''Gosford Park'' (2001; Digital Effects) *''Snow Dogs'' (2002; Creature Effects) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002; Character Design) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002; Creature Effects) *''The Country Bears'' (2002; Creature Effects) *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - The Cradle of Life'' (2003; Visual Effects) *''Good Boy!'' (+) (2003; Creature Effects) *''The Lady Killers'' (2004; Puppets) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004; Visual Effects) *''Five Children and It'' (+) (2004; Character Effects/Animation) *''Are We There Yet?'' (2005; Performance Animation) *''MirrorMask'' (+) (2005; Additional Rendering) *''The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005; Creature Effects) *''Batman Begins'' (2005; Visual Effects) *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' (2005; Visual Effects) *''The Producers'' (2005; Creature Effects) *''The Darjeeling Limited'' (2007; Animatronic tiger) *''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' (2008; Puppets) *''The Hangover'' (2009; Animatronic tiger) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009; Creature Effects) *''Old Dogs'' (2009; Puppets) *''The Muppets'' (*) (2011; Costumes) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (*) (2014; Puppets, along with Puppet Heap) *''The Interview'' (2014) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016; On-set puppets for actor's reference replaced in final digital version) *''The Happytime Murders'' (%) (2018) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (TBA; Animatronics) Television Shows *''Thomas Tank Engine & Friends Big World! Big Adventures!'' (1984-present; Models (Season 1-12), Digital Compositing (Season 12), and CGI Animation (Season 13-present)) *''The StoryTeller'' (+) (1987-89; Creature Effects) *''The Ghost of Faffner Hall'' (+) (1989; Puppets) *''Tugs'' (1989; Models) *''Mother Goose Stories'' (+) (1990; Puppets) *''Dinosaurs'' (+) (1991-94; Creature Effects) *''Theodore Tugboat'' (1993-2001; Models) *''Aliens in the Family'' (+) (1996; Creature Effects) *''B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula'' (+) (1998-99; Creature Effects) *''Faescape'' (+) (1999-2003; Creature Effects) *''Construction Site'' (+) (1999-2003; Puppets) *''Nightmares & Dreamscapes'' (2006; Visual Effects) *''Del's Vegas Comedy Binge'' (%) (2006; Puppets) *''The Skrumps'' (+) (2007; Digital Characters & Environments) *''Tinseltown'' (%) (2007; Puppets) *''Musical Mornings with Coo'' (2007-08; Performance Animation) *''Frances'' (+) (2008; Digital Characters & Environments) *''Pajanimals'' (+) (2008-11; Puppets) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (+) (2008-13; Digital Characters & Environments) *''Wilson & Ditch: Digging America'' (+) (2010-11; Digital Characters) *''Late Night Liars'' (%) (2010; Puppets) *''Me and My Monsters'' (+) (2010; Puppets) *''Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge'' (+) (2014; Creatures) *''Word Party'' (+) (2016-present; Digital Puppetry) *''Dream Corp, LLC'' (2016; T.E.R.R.Y. the Robot animatronic character) *''Julie's Greenroom'' (+) (2017; Puppetry) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Animatronics, and visual effects) Films *''Gulliver's Travels'' (+) (1996) *''Turkey Hollow'' (+) (2015; Puppets)